Let Me Love You
by NaLu-4tw
Summary: Natsu watched her walk on to the bus searching for a seat. He looked into the blonde's eyes, and saw the pain that they held. The first thing that came to his mind is that he wants to find out what happened and help her. But he might just fall in love with her and just maybe, love helps her find happiness again.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be making a new story when I haven't even published Chapter 6 for FTPTN. But I couldn't help myself. Anyways I had published this is as Chapter 1 for my first story on Wattpad, but it wasn't that popular. I don't really like the whole Wattpad system so I'm posting it again on here. **

**BTW, the first chapter I post will always be the shortest chapter in the whole fanfic.**

* * *

**Natsu**

I was sitting in my bus seat talking with Gray. We were probably a few stops away from Hell, or otherwise known as school.

"Oi Flamebrain, what low grade did you get on that History test yesterday?" Gray asked me from the bus seat beside mine.

"For your information Ice Freak, I didn't get a low grade!" I scoffed. Gray wrinkled his nose, "Then what grade did you get?"

"A, 'C-.'" I said smiling proudly. The "C-" had been one of my top scores so far, my Junior year.

"That's a low grade." "Are you looking for a fight Ice Queen?" I said pushing up my sleeves. "Only if you are!" Gray said, sitting up from his seat.

"Natsu, Gray. Not on the bus!" Erza declared. We turned to look at the Scarlet-haired demon. "Yes ma'am." We said in fear, sitting back in our seats.

The bus finally arrived at the last stop before school. I looked forward towards the bus doors, in shame from earlier. A blonde girl boarded the bus. She looked unusual, probably a new student.

Some of her hair was put into a a small pig tail at the top of her head. The rest went down her back. She was wearing a large sweatshirt over her uniform. It went down to the middle of her thighs, so you could see a bit of her navy blue skirt.

Her face looked beautiful. Milky skin, pink lips, chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes.. I looked into her eyes as she looked towards the back of the bus near us. Her eyes held sadness, as if she has experienced really painful memories. You could tell, because the color seemed a dull shade of what it probably was.

Most of the front seats were taken, so she started to head towards the back. That probably wasn't the best idea. The back of the bus was for the groups. My group was back here, a long with a few others. When I say group, I mean like actual group. Not so much of like a clique.

She kept heading towards us. The more I looked at her, the more curious I was._ "What painful experience has she had, so that her eyes were drained from happiness? Why was she wearing an oversized sweatshirt, is she trying to hide her body? Does that mean she is skinny and insecure or overweight and embarrassed?"_ My thoughts kept jumping around in my head.

Finally she was in the back looking for a seat. The only seats open were the one next to me and the one next to Sting Eucliffe, Magnolia High's "Best Athlete" and yada yada. It would definitely not be good if she sat beside him, he would add to any stress she had.

Without thinking I spoke, "Sit." She looked at me in surprise. "Excuse me?" She asked in an entrancing voice. I fidgeted a little bit and scooted over closer to the window. "Sit!" I demanded. She was startled by my tone, but she sat beside me.

The bus started moving again, towards the school. I could feel the group's eyes on me. Each and everyone in the group, just watching me. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna. I squirmed a bit, uncomfortable.

Finally Lisanna was the one to break the silence. "Hello, my name is Lisanna Strauss." She said from the seat behind Gray and Erza's. The blonde and turned to look at her. "Hello... My name is Lucy" Blondie answered.

So her name is Lucy. It's one of those simple names you'd think would be common, but she is the first girl I've ever met with that name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lucy." Lisanna said, while Lucy nodded. "Hi Lucy, my name is Erza Scarlet." Lucy smiled at her too.

"And I'm Levy McGarden." Levy said from the seat in front of us. "It's nice to meet ya'll." Lucy said looking at the girls.

"Since everyone else is being shy, I'll introduce them." Erza said.

"That's Juvia Lockser, sitting beside Lisanna. This is Gray Fullbuster, sitting next to me. Gajeel Redfox, next to Levy. And Natsu Dragneel sitting beside you." Lucy looked at everyone Erza was pointing to, to see who was who. When she finally looked at me, I got another look at her eyes. It made me feel strange seeing someone with eyes like this for the first time. I still needed to find out what happened to her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." She spoke, giving a fake smile.

After a while we finally arrived at school. I grabbed my bag and went off the bus. I left towards the school and then to my first class while thinking to myself. "_I'll find out your painful experience, and I'll do what I can to help you. Because everyone deserves to be happy, some people just may need a little help to find their happiness."_


	2. Chapter 2

**And... Chapter 2! This fanfic is more popular than Dark Blood. It surprised me because Dark Blood is longer than this (3 chapters and 5k+ words), and LMLY has only 900+ words. I guess not many people like vampires.. Probably cause they think it's close to **_**Twilight**_**. So I'll make this chapter long.**

* * *

**Lucy**

I walked into Magnolia High. Great another new school. "Lu-chan!" I turn to see one of the blue haired girl from the bus.

I think her name started with an "L," I can't remember everyone's names from the bus. "L..." I started furring my eyebrows in though. "Levy." Should told me. "Hello Levy."

"Do you need help finding your classes Lu-chan?" She asked me rocking on the balls of her feet. "If you can." She nodded. "Come on Lu-chan." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me.

"What's your first period?" I struggled to find my schedule in my bag, because Levy was pulling me. "English 1-A." I said. She nodded and started pulling me down a hallway. After stumbling through people for a while, we had finally made it.

"Here you are, English class 1-A." I nodded a thanks. "No prob, Lu-chan. Natsu is the only one from our group in this class you can sit with him. He'll get you caught up." The blunette said waving to me as she walked away.

Now the next question is, who is Natsu? Like I said, I can't remember everybody's name from the bus. Was he the one sitting next to Erza or the one who sat beside Levy? Maybe he was sitting next to the white haired girl. Or maybe he was the boy who comanded me to sit by him.

When I walked in the classroom I saw a boy with spiky pink hair and onyx-green eyes. Okay, so I _was_ sitting on the bus beside Natsu.

There was an empty seat beside Natsu, so I made my way over there. "Hey.. Natsu?" He turned his head to look at me. He just kept staring into my eyes, it started to get a little creepy so I turned away. I quietly sat down and just stared straight at the board.

I tried to take a side glance at Natsu. I could see his face turned towards me, but I couldn't tell where his eyes were. I tried ignoring him.

Class started like a usual day for the rest of the students. Except I had no idea what we were learning. My last school wasn't as farther ahead in English as this class is.

After a bit of a debate inside my head, I finally turned to Natsu for help. "Do you think you can help me?" I asked a little shyly. He nodded. He began sort of explaining a bit of what they had gone over so far. I quickly caught up since I'm a fast learner.

Everytime I would look at him when he was talking he would sort of stare into my eyes. I'm not sure if that counts as flirting, or what. But it was a little weird.

"So you'll are going to start working on poetry?" I asked. It seemes like the lessons were sort of foreshadowing poetry. A few seconds after I asked my question, he spoke too. "Why do your eyes hold pain?"

I was a little startled by his question. "What?" I furred my eyebrows at him. I sat there still in shock. He just kept looking me in the eye. I turned away from him. Like on queue, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_. I quickly grabbed my things and headed out the door.

Perhaps Levy thought I would get Natsu to walk me to my next class, but I was not about to walk with him. He seems creepy. Seriously, "Why do your eyes hold pain?" How can you even tell if people have pain in their eyes? And if he was implying I tell him something that could have been a painful experience, then that is personal and creepy.

* * *

I had managed to safely arrive in my classes so far. I saw a few other people from the bus in some of my classes, but not Natsu yet. I honestly don't want to see him after what happened.

I was walking through the campus trying to find the cafeteria. After sometime, I finally found it. Well you can hear everyone talking loudly from down the hall.

I walked in the room and looked around for Levy or someone I recognized. I saw Erza sitting at a table, so I headed towards her. She spotted me and smiled. "Hello Lucy." "Hi. Can I sit here?" She nodded in response.

I took a seat beside Erza. The table held 5 counting me. To my left was a girl with blue hair, and next to her was a guy with black hair. Of course I recognized them from this morning. To the right of Erza was a guy with black hair that went down his back. He had piercings that really stood out, but it didn't bother me.

"You remember Juvia, Gray, and Gajeel from the group, right?" I nodded. I began repeating their names in my head, so I can remember them. Juvia, Gray, Gajeel..

"Juvia must warn Lucy-san to stay away from Gray-sama or else she will be a love rival." I was a little confused at what she had said, then I realized she was speaking in 3rd person. And she told me to stay away from Gray.

I slowly nodded. I saw Gray look shocked and tiny bit disgusted. Juvia was squeezing his arm and he was struggling a bit. He may have looked annoyed, but if he really wanted her to let go he would do or say something.

I then turned to look at Gajeel. "Sup." I half smirked at him.

"Lu-chan!" I turned away and saw Levy and Lisanna walking towards us. I waved at them. Once they arrived at our table they sat right between Gray and Gajeel. "How has your first day been so far Lucy?" Lisanna asked me. I shrugged.

"Did Natsu help you to find your classes." I shook my head. "I need to have a talk with Natsu." Erza said standing up from her seat. I just kind of looked to the side. _'Why do your eyes hold pain?' _

"Where is Flame Brain anyway?" Gray asked. "I haven't seen him since 1st period." I said. "Oh."

"Why did you call him 'Flame Brain?'" I asked. I mean I knew he was talking about Natsu, because I kinda heard them call each other nicknames with either a fire or ice reference in it.

"Cause apparently we are like fire and ice, opposites." I slowly nodded. That makes more sense.

"Well, has anyone seen Droopy Eyes?" Gray asked the group. Everyone shook their heads or said no. "Well we can't do group activities without Salmander." Gajeel grunted.

"What is your group?" I asked them. I know they had mentioned their group a few times, but that's about it.

"Oh I forgot we haven't told you yet Lu-chan. We are all apart of a group called, 'Fairy Tail.' Basically we help people with problems, or give advice. Just making sure everyone is happy." Levy said while opening her bento.

"Some of the upper classmans are apart of Fairy Tail too, they only come to club meetings and such." Lisanna said. "Oh." So that is probably why Natsu asked me that question back there. "Well we will find Natsu later, let's eat now." Erza had exclaimed staring at her slice of strawberry heaven. (Cake.)

* * *

The rest of my classes were pretty much the same. Some of the people from the group helped me catch up. And Natsu was in 2 classes that were after lunch.

He seemed pretty normal this time. He was talking with Gray, or probably arguing. He seemed pretty cool now like when earlier he was catching me up in English, so it doesn't make sense on why he asked about my eyes. Maybe it has to do with their group, Fairy Tail. Making sure people happy.

The last period of the day is a free period for people that are apart of groups. Mainly because some kids can't stay after school to do group activities. That was pretty thoughtful, that someone would think of that. It sure helped some of the members of Fairy Tail, since they ride the bus.

But since I'm not apart of a group, I have to attend class as usual. Last period was health. Great...

I went through class like normal, well until the teacher pulled out pictures to give us examples. Then things got awkward. I mean it's kind of gross looking at what your internal organs look like.

When I class was over, I was practically running through the halls. I so wanted to get away from Health class.

I know that the bus leaves the school at 10 after. I began slowing to a walk, towards the front of the school. Pretty much the worst part of the school day for me, was going home. (Besides Health).

I would explain why, but you'll know soon enough.

My locker was towards the front of the school, so I switched out my books for my backpack and headed out the school doors. I ignored the passing students as I headed towards the bus. I wonder where I will sit this time. I'm pretty sure it's going to be awkward with Natsu.

And sure enough it was. Well more or less. I stepped onto the bus and headed to the back. Some students eyed me as I walked towards them. The few members of Fairy Tail didn't notice me until I stood in front of them.

"Lu-chan!" Levy turned away from her conversation with Gajeel, beaming at me. "Hi Levy." I smiled at her.

"Go sit by Natsu." Erza told me. I gulped slowly turning to look at Natsu. He looked me into the eyes for a little bit, until I looked away. As in response, he scooted over towards the window making room for me. "Thanks." I mumbled sitting down.

"What did you think of Magnolia High?" Gray asked me. "It's nice." I shrugged. So far there hasn't been much of a difference. It's just like any other school. "Pffft you'll change your mind." I heard Gajeel say. I looked over at him as he crossed his arms and turned away.

"I almost forgot, Natsu. You didn't help Lucy to her next class, so she had to find her class by herself." Erza said glaring daggers at the pinkette. Natsu started scooted closer to the window trying to block her out.

"Erza, you should know by now that he doesn't have any manners." Gray said. Natsu quickly jerked his head to the boy. "What did you say, you pevert?" Natsu said leaning over my lap to argue with Gray. I started blushing.

Natsu's chest was in my face.

"How am I pevert, Droopy Eyes!?" "Because you are, Squinty Eyes!" They debated. "N-natsu, you're in Lucy's face." Lisanna said. Natsu turned to look at me. He was pretty much right in front of me. I was blushing dark red now.

"Ugh... Sorry Luce." Natsu went back to his side of the seat. Did he just call me "Luce?" Is that some kind of nickname? That made me blush even darker, but I didn't question it. He seemed so much different now.

"Love Rival can have Natsu, so she will stay away from my Gray-sama." I heard Juvia say. It took my a little while to realize she was talking to me. "Wha-what!?" If I could have blushed darker, I would have.

"C'mon guys, leave Lu-chan alone. She can't blush any harder." Levy said giggling. I put my head in my hands, attempting to hide my red face. "Next person that makes Lucy feel embarrassed, will get punished." Erza said sternly. If anything that would make me blush harder.

"Aww c'mon Erza, she looks cute when she's blushing." Natsu said. I turned to look at him. He was grining like a fool. "That's it Natsu! You made her feel embarrassed again!" Erza said standing in her seat. Suddenly the bus jerked to a stop, sending Erza against the seat in front of her.

She squeeled in a high pitch. "Erza!" Lisanna said frantically, rushing over to the red head. The others stood up too. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said rubbing her head. "You sure?" "Okay.." They started sitting down again. I stood up at that moment. "Well this is my stop." I said.

"Oh, well bye Lucy." Erza said. "Bye Lucy." "Bye Lu-chan." I turned towards the front of the bus and started walking.

Ever since I was 7 years old, I really appreciated school. Mainly, because It kept me away from my father. Coming home when he was there, would seriously give me nightmares.

I stepped off the bus slowly walking towards the small home. After my mother passed away, Papa took it so hard. And after a while, the Heartfillia Railroad Company went bankrupt. And after that, is when my dad really lost it. He couldn't bare to look at me, because I look like _her._

When I finally got to the door, I heard the bus start again. I was pretty sure some the guys were watching me fumble in my bag looking for my house key. The vehicle was gone by the time I put the key in the lock.

I turned the key, and walked in the house. Hopefully Papa wasn't home yet.

And of course, there he is, sitting on the couch watching me walk in. I looked down at the floor in shame. I should have checked to see if he was home before I walked in.

"What have I told you about showing your face!" He screamed loudly. "I'm sorry." I closed my eyes, I knew it would be best not to look into his eyes. I felt something fly by my head. I opened my eyes quickly and turned behind me. A bottle layed on the floor shattered. That's what he must have thrown.

"Go! NOW!" He screamed loudly. I quickly ran to my room and closed the door. I should have covered my face and hidden my hair. I am such an idiot.

I quickly changed from my uniform into sweats and a hoodie. I tied back my hair and put the hoodie over my head. Then I put some sunglasses on.

_'I don't want to see your face ever again! You look just like her! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!' _

I went back into the kitchen/living room area. I would have to prepare dinner.

I walked back in and saw him taking a swing of his beer and watching the tv. I was going to call for him.

_'Don't you call me your father, I am no father to someone like you. You don't deserve a father.' _

"Jude... What would you like for dinner?" I asked in a raspy voice.

_'Even you freakin voice sounds like hers. You don't deserve to be able to use such a sound.'_

He slowly looked towards me. "I am going out. Make yourself useful while I am gone." He said, a little bit of anger still in his voice. He stood up swaying a bit and went out the front door slamming it behind him.

After I was sure he was gone, I went back to my room and slipped off my sunglasses.

I had grown to hate the fact that I looked like my mother. It always made my father angry. Maybe I would have appreciated the fact that I look like her, if she wasn't dead. But she is.

I sighed and walked over to my closet. I rumbled a bit in there, until I found my guitar that I hide in there when Papa is home.

He should be gone for the rest of the night. Hopefully.

I walked back to my bed and began strumming my guitar, slowly humming a song Mama use to sing to me.

At the same time, I thought over my memories from school today. I began laughing a fake laugh when I remembered the infamous question Natsu had asked me.

So I have pain in my eyes, huh? I guess I do.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! A lot of people like this fic, even though it only had 1 chapter with 900+ words. Being honest, it took me so long because I had to decide what Lucy would come home to. I mean she has to come home to something that makes her feel pain, because of her whole pain in her eyes thing. **

**This is the first story I had ever had to write my plans out for. But I did it for all for my readers. Btw, new FTPTN chapter is next.**

**As you can tell, this fanfic will be some what dark. Things will get a little better after time though. Don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Block is so horrible! I've been trying to write chapter 4 of Dark Blood, but all my ideas end up dull. So I may not update DB so soon. I ended up writing this instead, because when in doubt, write LMLY.**

* * *

**Chapter is beta read by my bestie, ****NIchiki**

* * *

_Natsu_

It was a regular Tuesday morning for my family and it had been a lovely morning so far.

"Natsu, how many times have I told you, 'don't talk with your mouth full.' You're not a little kid anymore so I shouldn't have to be telling you this, honestly" Mom griped at me.

"C'mon, Dad doesn't chew with his mouth closed either!" I debated with scrambled eggs still in my mouth, pointing childishly at my old man trying to deflect some of her anger. Grandine walked over to dad and smacked his shoulder. "Igneel, stop it! You're encouraging Natsu!"

Igneel just looked at me and smirked the Dragneel smile, that all men in the family share complete with specks of eggs and bacon and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Y'all are funny!" Wendy giggled from the other side of the table, clutching her stomach watching our antics.

"Y'all are going to miss the bus if you don't hurry." Mother retorted, taking our empty plates away from us.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" I protested, fork still in my hand waving the utensil at her.

"Natsu, your plate was empty." I furrowed my eyebrows beginning to realize she was right. "Fine.." I pouted looking over to dad and eyeballed his bacon still left on his plate, frowning when he shoved the whole strip in his mouth as he watched my face with a grin. Grandine just smirked at the both of us.

"Thanks for the meal, mom." Wendy said walking to get her backpack off the couch, and I followed doing the same.

"Bye, guys!" I waved walking out the door following behind Wendy. My sister and I started walking towards our bus stops, the High School and Middle School bus stops are pretty close, but not too close so eventually we will have to part ways.

Once we got to the corner of the street, we bid our farewells.

"Have a good day Natsu-nii."

"You too Wendy!" We smiled at each other.

I continued walking in silence to the stop but since I had nothing else to occupy my mind with, I let it wander instead to yesterday.

Yesterday was Lucy's first day and she had met all of us, but then I went and scared her off, asking why her eyes held pain. I knew better then to just up and blurt out the first thing that popped into my head, what was wrong with me? Now that was embarrassing. She had looked a bit shocked then disgusted, so I had decided to skip lunch to avoid the awkwardness. Yet I couldn't really help the fact that we had to attend other classes together and that we ride the same bus. Point is, we are going to see each other whether we like it or not.

I tried to play it off and act normal later on, but there was still some tension between us and I knew it was going to take a while before she would open up to me now. I get to see her again today, and get farther into my mission on finding out about her pain and perhaps just who or what gave her such haunting eyes. I mean the point of Fairy Tail is to make sure everyone is happy, so it will all be worth it in the end, I just have to get there first.

I finally got to the bus stop after sometime and noticed there were other kids standing there waiting, but I didn't really know their names, so I kept to myself, dragging out my phone for a distraction. After waiting for quite a while and getting to the highest level of tetris I ever had achieved before, the bus finally came, I slipped my cell into my backpack and boarded the bus heading to my seat. Everyone was already there, well except for Lucy.

"Hi Natsu!" Lisanna called as I slipped into my seat.

"Hey." If I must, I will explain about Lisanna. We've known each other since Elementary. You could call us childhood friends, but I would disagree. I use to have a crush on her, and she had felt the same way towards me. Eventually we had started dating in Middle School, but after sometime her father found out, and he didn't approve so he forced us to break up.

Now we're just friends, which is fine with me because I don't feel the same way as I use to anymore.

"Guys, when's our next mission?" I asked them.

"We haven't had that many requests yet, so not any time soon." Gray said from beside Erza. "Oh, okay"

The thing with Lucy's eyes is more of my own personal mission I have. I didn't know why I didn't want to tell the others, but I felt like I needed to keep this to myself, for a while at least. I promised myself just yesterday that I will find out why her eyes hold such sorrow, and that's what I shall do and I never go back on my promises.

The trip to Lucy's bus stop was filled with Gray and I bickering over who's more powerful or whose butt would be whooped the worst. It was a one sided argument since he probably knew that I would be more powerful in a fight, but Erza didn't agree with either of us. I knew better then to argue with her though.

Once we stopped in Lucy's neighborhood, I looked straight ahead awaiting her arrival and spotted her as she boarded the bus. She was sporting a hoodie that hid her face, and the only proof you had that it was her were a few blonde strands of hair that escaped the hood.

She trudged her way over to me slowly, then she calmly sat down in silence. Nobody spoke until the bus started moving again, like they didn't know how to break the tense atmosphere that seemed to follow her onto the bus.

"Hey Lu-chan why are you wearing a hoodie? We're only allowed to wear the school sweatshirts." Levy spoke to the blonde.

"I couldn't find my sweatshirt, so I had to wear this." She shrugged.

"You may have to take it off if you don't want to get in trouble." Erza spoke, looking from behind Gray.

"But I need to c-cover up." Lucy stuttered. Why was she stuttering?

"Is it because you don't have your uniform shirt under?" Levy asked again from in front of us.

"No, I'm wearing the shirt it's just..." She looked down, her hands twisted the material in agitation. It was obvious she was uncomfortable with the conversation, but why?

This time I spoke up, "You don't have to cover up if you're wearing the uniform. Just take the hoodie off so you won't get in trouble." I couldn't see her expression since her hoodie was still hiding her face, but she was probably frowning.

"F-fine..." I don't understand why she was being so reluctant. But then I remembered what thought came to me yesterday. Insecurity about your body could be debilitating so if she was worried about what others thought about her then I could kind of see why she was acting like she was.

My assumptions were answered when she took off her hoodie in a swift motion and my eyes went wide in shock. All I could do was stare at her body for a moment, my ability to talk pretty much went out the window. This was the first time I was seeing her actual body and I honestly couldn't figure out why she was hiding it.

She didn't have a wide stomach or anything, but her shirt was straining at her chest area and I could see her breasts were pretty much almost too big for her blouse. I began blushing at her revelation as Levy squeaked in astonishment, seemed I wasn't the only one surprised.

"Lu-chan! You've been hiding a body like that!"

"I wasn't h-hiding." Lucy stuttered once again. "I'm just not too comfortable with my appearance." The busty blonde sighed, slumping down into her seat like she wished it would swallow her up.

"Lucy, you should be proud." Erza proclaimed while Lisanna agreed wholeheartedly but Juvia just looked away from Lucy. I noticed the other guys were letting their eyes wander between the girls thinking God knows what.

All in all, I had to agree with Erza and Lisanna, Lucy should be proud, her body rivals Mirajane Strauss's and that's a high honor for her. She was gorgeous.

Lucy just blushed at all the attention as I finally looked back at her face and something caught my attention. There was a bruise on her right cheek and I figured the others must have not seen it since it was on her opposite side.

"Luce, what happened?" I asked her and she turned to look at me with worry in her eyes. "W-what do you mean?"

"This." I gently stroked her bruise and she slightly flinched.

"What is it?" Gray called from a seat away.

"She has a bruise on her cheek." I said with a lot of seriousness in my tone.

"What? Show us!" Erza demanded. Lucy glared at me, then reluctantly turned her cheek to the others.

"Oi, what happened?" Gajeel asked looking behind him to see Lucy.

"It's nothing really. You don't have to worry." She attempted to reassure us.

"Tell us what happened Lucy-san." Juvia lightly demanded, no longer looking away from the blonde but right at her.

"I just accidentally burned my cheek with my straightener. I was.. um trying to turn and I hit my face."

"Ouch" Lisanna stated.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's just a bruise." Lucy shrugged.

"Oh, well okay then."

I wasn't too convinced of what she said happened. You would've had to hold the straightener with considerable force against the skin for it to form a bruise, but that's just my opinion. (You'd be surprised how many times Wendy has attempted to straighten my spiky hair). I just hope nobody is hurting her, or else they would have to pay for causing her pain.

After we arrived at the school I hung out with some of the guys before the bell rang as the girls made themselves scarce, they did that a lot.

Once the bell rang, I pretty much ran to class but it's not as if I was anxious to see Lucy, I was just anxious to... learn?

As I went through the doorway I expected to have been the first student in the class, but I definitely wasn't. Everyone was sitting in their seats and the teacher was speaking so I guess that was the tardy bell that rang, not the next period bell. But geez, there are like hundreds of bells, so I should I be able to tell them apart?

Good thing the teacher didn't seem to care and I made my way straight to my seat and sat my stuff down. Lucy glanced at me and lightly smirked, clearly enjoying my lateness. I looked at her trying to see her bruise that was on her cheek but it was no longer there which confused the hell out of me. I'm no doctor, but I know that a bruise can't disappear so quickly.

I leaned over towards Luce. "Lucy?" I whispered trying not to catch the teacher's attention and she turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She softly answered.

"What happened to your bruise?"

She pursed her lips. "I already told you."

"No, I mean it's gone." I explained.

She turned away and gently stroked her check. "Oh, yeah... Lisanna let me wear some of her concealer to cover it up."

She didn't look back at me, so I was about to speak to her again. "Luce-"

"Natsu Dragneel! If you have time to talk during class than you have time to go to detention after school." I looked at the teacher in a bit of surprise. Detention? Crap. Just plain crap.

"But I have to ride the bus home!" I whined.

"You should have thought of that earlier." The teacher snapped back.

I growled balling my fists and remembered that Igneel and Grandine already got on to me last time I had detention, they were the one's who had to pick me up.

The teacher just continued on as if nothing serious happened, unsympathetic jerk. I felt like Lucy was looking at me, so I turned to look at her surprised to see she had an expression of sympathy on her face.

_Lucy_

I kind of felt bad for Natsu, since I was the one he was talking to, but I guess he'll figure something out. It wasn't any of my business after all.

After the bell rang, I started walking to my next class and as I was walking down the halls a bunch of guys stopped me but I couldn't tell who a single person was. They were all unfamiliar faces.

There were probably around 10-12 guys and they were circling me and that sent a cold chill down my spine.

"Excuse me I have to get through." I said trying to maneuver around them.

"What's your name?"

"Are you new?"

"Where are you from?"

"Who are your parents?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your bra size?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

There were so many questions coming from multiple directions and I started to feel a little insecure.

This is why I prefer to wear my hoodie. Whenever I don't wear it people can see me, the real me and they try to confront me, attack me, abuse me.

But when I wear my hoodie, it hides me. The real me. It makes people stay away from me and it keeps me safe.

The boys kept coming closer and I began to feel claustrophobic. My head started to spin and I just felt sick as I gasped and grabbed my head in worry fighting back the nausea threatening to overwhelm me. Why is this happening!? Why couldn't I just have my hoodie with me.

I felt my legs starting to get weak and I crumpled to the ground but the realized that wasn't such a good idea. "Stop please get away."I whispered. I just wanted to be somewhere besides here, besides home.

"GET AWAY FROM THE GIRL!" Someone screamed and I couldn't tell who the voice belonged too, but it sounded a bit deep.

The guys turned to face what I'm guessing is the person who shouted.

"Dude, that's Black Steel Gajeel."

"Isn't that the guy who got arrested?"

"He also got held back cause he was suspended for that whole year."

_Gajeel_, was he the one who yelled?

"I SAID, 'GET AWAY FROM HER!" Answering my question, the guys ran in separate directions revealing Gajeel standing in front of me.

"Thanks.." I whispered clutching my bag to my chest and he just looked at me with a straight face.

"C'mon and get up, the tardy bell is going to ring if you don't hurry up." He said looking down at me.

"Oh." I stood up brushing my skirt off. "Thank you again. I'm not good in situations when I'm the center of attention."

He just shrugged. "Whatever, Shrimp would have gotten on my ass if I hadn't helped you."

Shrimp? Who was he talking about? Perhaps Levy, I mean they seem pretty close.

"Are you talking about Levy?" I asked him, watching as a blush broke across his face at the mention of the bluenette's name.

"Y-yea. Anyways I got to go." He turned around and walked off and I wondered if Levy and him could be crushing on each other. How sweet! I wish I could find love, but the real question is, do I even know what love is?

Is love, hurting someone? Is it, abandoning someone in a time of need? Perhaps I've just got a lot to learn.

* * *

My next period was Science. Gray was about the only person I actually knew in that class. We were suppose to be going over the periodic table again, but some kid didn't know any of the elements, so the teacher assigned all of us to write a 1,000 word essay explaining the importance of the table and give 20 examples.

You can imagine how excruciating that will be. I understand the metals and metalloids thing, but I never learned all of the elements. I mean, I can name a few, but not 20 and I doubted I knew a single person who could, unless they were a brainiac.

If I had a computer then I would gladly google the periodic table and do the assignment, but I don't have a phone. I used to of course, but a few weeks ago Father threw it at me forcefully leaving a dark bruise on my neck and it didn't survive the drop to the floor, resulting in lots of pieces of shattered plastic. So that was out of the question.

I don't have any access to a computer either. Papa buys me only clothing occasionally, rarely technology. The whole process is simple, "Abuse, gifts, and again." Basically he hurts me any way he wants to when he's drunk, and then on Saturday he buys me something to keep me quiet. It was a vicious cycle that never seemed to end.

I don't really blame him for abusing me. When Mama died it made him become depressed, so he tried to resolve his issues with drinking, which turned into abuse. I know it may not be right, but he still provides me with a home and puts food on the table, so I'm very grateful for that.

Since Papa won't be giving me a device that I can access the internet on, I would have to find another source. Technology isn't one of my electives, so that's out of the question also but I'm sure I'll figure something out, thankfully it's not due until Thursday.

I had another 2 periods before Lunch, Art and History. I attended Art with Erza and History with Natsu and Gray.

In art we were starting to make pots with clay which was pretty fun, but you know how some people can get competitive? Well Erza is one of those people. She spun that pot so fast, it was inhumanely and I had no idea who she was even competing against but she was happy, so I guess that's what counts.

After that was History, my least favorite subject in the world. It's not as if I get bad grades, but because things can seem boring, like coma induced, drooling on your desk kind of boring.

My seat is far from Gray and Natsu's so we didn't get to talk, but I did get to watch them argue after class was over. I got up from my seat and followed over to them.

"Ice Freak!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Pervy Popsicle"

"Sqiunty Eyes!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Guys, shut up! We have to go to lunch now." They just looked me, just barely acknowledging my presence.

"Oh hey Lucy."

"Hey, Luce."

"C'mon, or we'll be late for lunch!" I told them grabbing their wrists and pulling.

"Okay, okay."

"We're coming." Gray and Natsu declared at the same time.

We walked all the way to the cafeteria together. (Unlike yesterday). Natsu hasn't brought up what he had said the other day, so I've kind of been acting as if what happened never actually happened.

The boys were talking to each other about something on the way there but I wasn't really paying attention though as I was smiling to myself enjoying the walk. After a while you learn to enjoy the little things in life, like how I'm walking with 2 of my new friends, instead of being with my father.

When we walked in the cafeteria, we sort of went our separate ways. Natsu and Gray went to the lunch line while I went to find where everyone else was sitting, I had brought a bento so I didn't need to buy anything.

Once I spotted Erza, Levy, and the others I went to get sit beside them.

"Hey Guys!" Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Gajeel all sat around the table. The bluenette's greeted me in return while the other 2 nodded. "So what's up?" I asked them opening my bento which I had made this morning.

"Lu-chan you won't believe it! Erza got asked to the dance." Levy squealed.

"Really?" Erza blushed dark red, making her face blend in with her hair.

"Juvia is happy for Erza-san." Juvia said adding in to the excitement.

I was happy for Erza of course, she must really like this guy since she's blushing so much but I'm honestly surprised that a school dance is coming up so soon.

"So who asked you?" I asked her blushing myself and leaning in.

"J-J-Jellal Fernandez." Erza began stuttering.

"Ooh, so tell me about him."

"Well, he's an upperclassman, he's the student council president, and my childhood friend." She said looking down. Levy, Juvia, I were practically fangirling. Gajeel was just sitting a little farther away from us, eating a hamburger and I swear I heard him mumble, "women," earlier.

"Aww that's so sweet. So you guys are childhood lovers, that's even better." I gushed. Hey! I have a weakness when it comes to romance.

"Now we just have to get dates also, then we can go dress shopping together. " Levy declared.

"Juvia knows Gray-sama will ask her to the dance." The bluenette said confidently, smiling widely.

"Well I don't think anyone will ask me..." Levy started pouting.

"Don't worry, I know someone will." I looked from her to Gajeel in a quick second and smiled as the black-haired guy just looked away avoiding our gazes, he had caught on to what we were saying.

Juvia and Erza understood what I was implying, so they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well if you really think so, then I won't give up hope." Levy, replied grinning.

"Who are you going to go with Lucy?" Erza asked me.

"Oh, I'm not going." I shrugged.

"What, why? Come on, Lu-chan you have to go."

I shook my head. "I'm not into dances." I lied. The real reason why I can't go is simple:

1: I didn't even know there would be a dance coming up, I mean 4 weeks ago my old school had had a dance, so I wasn't expecting a dance here so soon.

2: I had gone to that dance and it didn't end well. I had gone with my friends and had a wonderful time, until I got home at least and that's when I got the worst beating in a long time.

"It won't be the same without you." Levy begged, I just shook my head.

"Lucy-san just tell us why you can't go." Juvia asked.

"I just can't."

"Lucy, just tell us." Erza tried. I stood up in annoyance, I wasn't in the mood or nor I will ever be to tell them the truth. I honestly don't even know the truth myself.

I closed my bento with a slam, just as Natsu sat down with his tray. "What did I miss?" In a hurry, I grabbed my stuff and stormed off before anyone could answer him.

Sometimes I wish people would leave me alone and stay out of my business. It's safer that way.

_Natsu_

There was still 12 minutes before school ended, which meant detention. I wasn't dreading detention as much as I was dreading to tell my parents about it.

My last period is math, my obvious least favorite subject. It's so boring and difficult... I would say I was paying attention, but I would be lying. I think they were talking about square roots or algebra or something like that.

The only person I know during this period is Erza, yet we don't sit next to each other so I don't get to talk with her.

The 12 minutes went by so slowly, it felt like a minute wasn't just 60 seconds but way more.

I've never had such a longing to go home before, too bad the freakin English teacher had to make such a big deal of me talking.

When the bell rang, everyone pretty much rushed out of class. Erza just walked up to me before she left. "Good luck talking with your parents, next time just try and be a bit more careful."

"Yea yea I know, thanks." She walked off soon after leaving me to do the unbearable.

I went and got my backpack out of my locker heading towards the detention hall. I took out my phone not too long after to call. The real question is whether to call Igneel or Grandine. Oh great... Igneel probably won't be as angry, but he'll eventually tell Grandine so I might as well stay alive for a couple of hours.

I searched through my contacts looking for my father's, when I found it I selected it and pressed the call button. After like a million rings he finally answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Dad, uh I got some news for you..."

_"What did you so this time, Natsu.. Please tell me your not failing a class again."_

"No, not right now."

_"Then what did you do?"_

"Well in English I was trying to talk to Lucy about something important, and the teacher didn't know it was important so she told me that I would have detention. Now I have to stay after school."

_"Ugh Natsu, what have I told you... I don't get off of work until 5 and you know that. It's your responsibility.."_

Yeah, he went on and on but I wasn't really listening anymore.

"Okay dad, I'll find some way home I guess." I hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

I began walking to the detention hall, I might as well get it over with then worry about how I'm getting home. The room I was suppose to go to was in another building, so I went outside to head towards it.

When I stepped outside the warm air hit me and I noticed for the first time it was a really nice day, but no I just had to have detention. Life is so unfair sometimes.

I walked towards the other building with thoughts just swirling around my head, that's when I saw her and honestly how could anyone miss her.

She was sitting on the railing, messenger bag around her shoulder facing away from me, looking into the sun. She looked looked so beautiful. Her long blonde hair was blowing in the light wind, going towards the east, the sun was shining through her hair making her appear like an angel.

"Why are you still here, did you miss the bus?" She turned to me slowing as I spoke to her. Her brown eyes looked straight into mine. "No" She mumbled beginning to stand up.

"Well the bus already left, it's passed 3:15." I told her, walking a little closer to her. "I know, I just wanted to wait awhile before heading home." She shrugged.

I could tell she was feeling a little down, I know earlier the girls kind of upset her.

"Are you going to walk home then?" I asked Lucy moving my hair back out of my face, the wind was a getting a bit stronger. "Yea, I'll probably have to."

"Well, I can walk you home then."

"But don't you have to go to detention?" She said shifting her feet.

"Eh, I can always make up for it another day. What kind of friend would I be if I left you to walk home on your own?" I grinned at her, but I know I'd probably regret this decision tomorrow. I shuddered thinking of my teachers reaction, but swept that to the side, I would worry about it later.

"It's okay Natsu, you don't have to." She tried waving me off, I just grabbed her arm and started pulling her arm. "Come on."

I pulled her with me towards the neighborhood where her bus stop is and she was trying to keep up with me, but I was sort of running. "Natsu, slow down. I'm coming!" I began slowing my pace.

"So what street do you live on anyways?" I asked her still holding onto her arm looking around.

"Um.. Strawberry Street." She said hesitantly.

"Okay, It's over this way then." I started tugging her arm in the new direction, she followed along more willingly this time.

Normally, we could probably walk home everyday after school, but it's about a 15 minute walk so that's pretty excruciating. 12 of those minutes on the way to Lucy's street, were filled with tense silence and I had no idea how to break it either.

When we finally started nearing the street, is when I finally spoke again. "Well we're almost there. What's your house number?"

"Um, I'll show you." She stated walking ahead of me this time.

She finally started slowing when we were supposedly at her house. The home we stopped at seemed like your pretty average home, except the front yard looked plain. It didn't have any plants, a swing, or anything that would make it unique just dead grass and a tree. The house itself was red brick and with a one story structure.

"Nice place you got here." I slowly started walking from the pavement onto the walkway to the house.

"No stop!" Lucy yelled startling me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"You can go now, I'm already home." She seemed a little nervous, this is my first time seeing her like this.

"I'm just going to walk you to the door." I shrugged.

"I appreciate you walking me home Natsu, but I can walk in by myself I'll be fine." "Oh.. well okay." She started walking towards the front door leaving me to watch her from the sidewalk. She waved at me saying a short bye, then she opened the door and walked in closing it behind her.

I waited a little bit outside her house before turning towards the direction of mine. Now I get to walk 10 minutes to my house now. I left mentally preparing myself on how to explain things to Igneel and Grandine, Wendy better start getting a coffin ready for me.

* * *

**Okay, this isn't going to be a fanfic about some school dance. I wouldn't do that, it seems a little too cliche in my opinion. 2 chapters and already 35 followers!? That made me so happy! Lol, btw sorry for the delayed update.**


End file.
